User talk:Ser Patrek
I'm really not a big fan of fragmented conversations, so if you post something here, I will reply here. Likewise, if I post a message on your talk-page, please reply there. Thank you. Admin status "Finally, and most importantly... I no longer want to be an administrator; here, or anywhere else. I've thought long and hard about this, and am 100% convinced that this is the right course of action. The truth is I'm not cut out to be an admin, and being one was bringing out the worst in me. I think I've always known this, and to be frank (though I appreciated the nomination and support) if I'd been given the choice I would've declined. I'm just not someone who should be in position of authority, and I think being an admin was ruining my enjoyment of the wiki and the show itself. I lack focus, and time constraints will not permit me to give the wiki the attention that an admin needs to give." --Ser Patrek I haven't responded for a few days because I was stunned and didn't know what to say. (Name change and removing interlinks with social media I understand). ...You're a valued member here, and it will be very difficult for me or the other Admins to proceed without you as an Admin. "Bringing out the worst in you"? You were a Good Cop to my Bad Cop - and I'm a hyper-strict Stannis-esque maniac because I have ridiculously high standards (well, that, and until this May I was medically unsound because I stopped taking anti-depressants in a desperate attempt to finish my thesis and graduate from college on time...I'm frightened by shit I did last summer, that I was that off the wall. I like to think I'm on the right side of crazy now). This is a real blow...I mean, I'm not "insulted" or anything, I just feel it will be so much harder to do this without you on the team. It's like losing an arm. You're hardworking, you put in consistent work, I don't think any of the Administrator decisions you made were ever questionable or "the worst". You didn't even need to focus on "Administering" so much: it's basically "trusted user" status for all of the locked pages. You could have just stepped back from the day to day "policing" to work in "sensitive editing" on protected pages. ...Well I don't know what to do. You were pretty good at being an Admin, and the offer is still on the table if you ever want it again for all of the perks involved. Godspeed, Ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : Firstly, I'm genuinely touched by your confidence in me, and that you consider me "Good Cop to your "Bad Cop" :-). I would have to disagree with you, though. I think I've made some very questionable decisions. Some of which have been particularly bugging me recently, and making me question my place in the community. I've also got some real-life concerns which are taking up a lot time and preventing me from giving 100% to the wiki, hence the decision to step away. : I won't lie, I'm finding being a regular user again both refreshing and frustrating in equal measure, as I keep instinctively reaching for the buttons only to find them gone. The last thing I want to do is make things more difficult for you guys by adding pressure though, but I still feel this is the right thing to do... for now. : That being said, shall we call this a "hiatus" with the aim of returning to duty in time for Season 5? That will give me the time I need to re-examine my priorities without burdening everyone else, and hopefully be a better admin for it. : Sound good?--Ser Patrek (talk) 12:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, let's just call it "a hiatus, due to being busy in real life" for now...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Agreed.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Flags and shields I'm fixing up the infobox heraldry at the moment, but I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. What if I created special flag icons that are just for articles on locations. Like so.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) 1 - Your work on this is amazing. 2 - Dear god, you need to be an Admin again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Practical necessity may require it at some point, as I may need to delete and rename files etc, as well as edit protected pages. I'll let you know if that happens.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) We saw a few of the long-form banners in Season 1's "The Pointy End". I'm not sure if the Umber long banner should have two separate chain crosses on it - I think it's just one big one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I was going off of this image... it looks there is a second chain underneath the top one.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ack, there is...in the long form anyway. I was going by the Season 1 scene where Grey Wind bites off Greatjon's fingers while the Northern bannermen are assembled. Rewatching it, a chandelier is actually in the way blocking the top half of the banner...probably where the second crossed set of chains is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) First week of school I apologize for being in "standby mode" since September began; it was the first week of school and I had to get a handle on that in real life. I'm back now and catching up on the past 700 posts - then to finally get back to my "To Do" list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : No worries. I've had some free time recently, so I've been in overdrive to get this sigil project finished.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Seaworth shield The Seaworth shield is missing the boat.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) True, but the sigil as it appears in the Histories and Lore featurette just shows the onion. That's the shot I used to create the shield. It also fits in with what Stannis says: "Some fools call you the Onion Knight and think they insult you, so you take the onion as your sigil, fly the onion flag.". I realise the opening credits shows it with the boat, but it's impossible to do anything with that image. It's just too poor quality. If we could get a HD screenshot...--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) "Last appearance" So many new and casual editors confuse the infobox character template field "Last=" to mean "Most recent episode" and not "Final appearance" that at some point in the future we should probably change it to "Final="...on every character article across the wiki. This would be a massive undertaking and "when we have the time" isn't going to be soon, given that we're still buried in backlogged Season 4 work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, we need to do something about this. I get that the wording of "Last" is open to interpretation, but I never understood how people thought they were actually helping the wiki by changing these every week.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Infobox shields for regions/kingdoms I think that we should keep the heraldry shields in infoboxes for regions/kingdoms such as the Reach or Dorne, so casual readers will realize at a glance who currently controls it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'd go with flags for locations.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:25, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please e-mail me so we can discuss things privately. If you don't want to use your main real-life e-mail make a dummy account for wiki purposes as I have. My wiki e-mail is TheDragonDemands@hotmail.com.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Vote of No Confidence against Adam Whitehead (Werthead) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_of_No_Confidence_in_Adam_Whitehead_(Werthead) Whatever sympathy I had for him died when I read his defiant responses. This is long but please read through every line. Adam's defenses basically came down to: *1 - he officially considers his writings on his private blog to take precedence over contributing here, and we should accept that...even as he is sent to convention panels hosted by Wikia itself to represent this wiki. *2 - Well, we were doing such a good job of handling things that he couldn't think of anything more to contribute (despite our pervasive complaints asking him to help, or that we kept asking him to do specific tasks like re-skin the wiki...which he failed to do throughout Season 3, until we had to cobble one together ourselves. Bureaucrat-level tasks that only head could have done and which he could not possibly have assumed we were "handling" without him. *3 - Adam actually claimed that he wasn't contributing that much due to the airing schedule in England being a few days behind the USA. He said that we usually get so many things done in the gap before he sees it a few days later that he can't think of anything to write. Ignoring that fact that two of our other Administrators live in the British Isles. You, Patrek, live in England too! ---- Moreover this claim made no defense whatsoever against his lack of contributions during the off-seasons! (the Season 2-3 break, 3-4 break, and now three months into the 4-5 break). He also said that he hasn't been helping out with vandals "because he lives in England", and most vandalism is concentrated around new episode airings. No...Vandalism occurs at any hour of the day! And during the off-season! You're on voluntary break from Administrator powers at the moment. If you post a response I'll copy-past it into the thread there. You were a more active Administrator here than Adam was, your voice counts. ...did Adam ever ask YOU to contact him using his e-mail or Westeros.org's forums? Did he ever even give you his e-mail? How many times have you tried to contact him via his Talk page? In which case, if he doesn't prefer that method...why didn't he clearly explain "contact me using my e-mail" the first time we made such complaints, over a year ago? How could we have? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The current situation is this: the Wikia Staff say they can't remove Adam, that's simply up to us. Depending on how the other 5 Admins vote in the forum thread I started. Wikia Staff has no control over that. With no repercussions from them if we vote to remove Adam's Administratorship, and/or decry his inactivity. I already voted to remove his Adminship, so that leaves the four of you. I've spoken with you each via e-mail to know that you guys either didn't actively support him, or said in as many words that we need new leadership. If I die, I die. But before that, I'll live. The show is going to end in three or four seasons, and I realized I couldn't keep going on in what time remains with Adam claiming credit for all the work going on here, when his activity fell down to ridiculous levels. If I lose everything for that - it happens. But I couldn't keep going on being taken advantage of like that. I'd rather go out on my own terms. Well, read through his responses and my responses in the forum thread thoroughly. I will respect your decisions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) The Pink Pavilion Twitter-fact put out from the World of Ice and Fire book says that the Boltons have this thing called the Pink Pavilion (or...we assume it's the Boltons). The pirates from the Three Sisters were always raiding the eastern coasts of the North. So the Boltons made the Pink Pavilian: a pavilian/circus tent made entirely out of the flayed skins of 100 Sistermen. :Those Boltons... such style. I'll need to get the World of Ice and Fire book when it's released.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 07:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, check this out: http://incorrectgotquotes.tumblr.com/post/93919095414/oh-everythings-cruel-according-to-you-keeping --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Roose Bolton's map of the North Rewatching the scene...I kept wondering why Roose's map of the North in the Dreadfort was so oddly shaped. Then in a wideshot I realized it is X-shaped. And man-sized. I think the map is drawn on the flayed hide of a man. That's what "parchment" is, actually. Flayed skin. It's why it lasts for centuries. They didn't have paper yet. But they usually used sheepskin for parchment (except in Ireland; Ireland's economy was based on cattle-herding so they had plentiful vellum (calf-skin) to use as parchment). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Good eyes! I hadn't noticed that. Gotta love the little details like that. I really hope Ramsay dons the red enamelled armor, wrought in the shape of a flayed man that he wears in the books... that would be awesome, but I doubt they'll stray so far from the established dress code of leather and fur for all Northern men.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 17:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) check it out Hey! Check out the work I've done on the main page of the Peaky Wiki. Let me know what you think :) Peaky Blinders. 19:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Status Well, the vote went through and the Triarchy is now in effect. Do you want Admin rights back after your break? You don't even need to handle "policing" so much anymore, the rest can handle that; just access to working on the sensitive locked pages and templates. Would you like Admin status on this account or your old one? (I assume this one; you said you were never really fond of "The Boy Who Cried Direwolf" as a name).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, it's time. And yeah, the old account is disabled now.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:55, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, there you go. Good to have you back.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks. It's good to be back.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Template help Hi. I noticed your message on XD1's talkpage and thought I could help. Based on what you did till now, I put together a template at Template:Heraldry. You can see it in action here. I could make any changes as you like. Hope I am not intruding :)--''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I could add other features to the template as well if you tell me exactly what you need. Also let me know if you need help with any other templates/js/css. I am a big GoT fan and come to read articles here. I really like the work you have done.~UltimateSupreme 16:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Done ;) Added a documentation to it as well. I was wondering if it might help if I could run my bot throughout the wiki to add this template. Basically like adding the Bolton shield to all in Category:House Bolton and so on. Then you can edit them on a case by case basis like Jaime Lannister?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. That's one advantage of template. You just need to change it at one place ;) So, does The Dragon Demands agree to using a ?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:18, November 2, 2014 (UTC) While we are at templates, I was wondering if the title parameter in the character infobox is ever going to be different than the pagename? If not we could just directly set it in the infobox template itself ;) ~UltimateSupreme 18:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Great. I'd ask staff for a bot flag then. I'd give it a test run. Then, just remove the title from all infoboxes using bot (will save us the time to remove the old images which is now covered by ). Was thinking the same. There are no limitations when it comes to styling. I was thinking, how about we use different colors for the infobox based on Allegiance like red and little golden color for House Lannister, white and green for Starks, and so on...? The color would offcourse change automatically based on the infobox parameter--''~UltimateSupreme'' 08:48, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I did a bit work with bot adding to Starks and Lannisters. How does it look so far? I also removed the title param from infobox; so let me know if any character infobox appears odd--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I created an infobox template for lannisters here. You might have to clear your cache to view it properly.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, show him. No problem. As I said, a GOT fan myself. Just not a very good content editor. Though I might try when 5th season comes out :D ~UltimateSupreme 12:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Updated above page with stark and baratheon as well. Changed the font of page title too. As always you'll have to clear cache first.~UltimateSupreme 09:53, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, we will have a default color scheme for all those (haven't thought of it. First need to complete all houses). What do you think of the font?~UltimateSupreme 11:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Characters I'm worried that I haven't been attentive enough. I'm sorry I'm juggling too many things. Is there anything you need me to be doing now?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe just take a quick look at the prototype infobox that Ultimate Supreme has designed for us? Personally, I think it's great, and would be a vast improvement over our current template, which is embarrassingly basic. I've been wanting to renovate them for ages, but just don't have the technical expertise.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 15:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Oh, okay I'm sorry, I'm knew to this wiki and I thought it wouldn't have been a problem but I'll be sure to ask permission next time, so sorry about. The reason for undoing a revision On November 23rd you undid a revision I had made in "The strangler" article. May I know the reason, that I will not repeat the same mistake in the future? Ser Hasty (talk) 06:06, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, but the paragraph you added was quite poorly written, and full of speculation and conjecture. As you pointed out, we don't know in either book or show if the strangler has an antidote, so it's not really a "difference". Saying that Pycelle was just "showing off" when he asked to be taken to his quarters to fetch his poitions is complete speculation, and the way you phrased it sounded silly.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Telltale Games Okay thanks, so is there anyway where I could help out more with the video game relating? Video Game Character Page Also with your permission and if your interested I could create a character page that is just for the telltale game series, and I can even get character boxes that are status coloured. For example. Green - Alive Red - Deceased Blue - Unknown Purple - Determinant RE No that's fine, besides your idea is probably better than mine.